


Can't Fight This Feeling

by CassieXena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 200th episode, Angst, Dean's Repression Skills, Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Musical, Sexual Tension, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieXena/pseuds/CassieXena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Supernatural's 200th episode with Becky's musical, it begins with Dean and Sam being forced by Becky to watch the cast practice the Destiel duet.<br/>Inspired by the song "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight This Feeling

"I can't fight this feeling anymore!" Becky's actors sang. The actor playing Dean and the actor playing Cas moved slowly closer to each other with practiced stage movements. In the crowd, Dean groaned and covered his eyes.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Becky smiled evilly.

Dean slumped lower in his seat. "You're ruining that song," he grumbled.

On stage, "Dean" and "Cas" were clasping hands and staring into each other's eyes. "Time to take this ship into the shore!" They harmonized.

Sam chuckled. Dean shot him a glare. "You think this is funny?'

"Yeah, it is," Sam said like it was obvious. "'Ship into the shore'? Its wordplay. The Supernatural fans 'ship' you and Cas."

Becky gasped. "You're totally right that's why I chose that song I thought the wordplay was clever but of course it's also perfect for Dean's inner battle to deny his feelings and insecurities plus it's classic rock so duh--"

"Becky," Sam interrupted. "Breathe."

Becky sucked in a breath and grinned so hard at Sam that it looked like a grimace.

Suddenly, a deep voice coming from the previously empty seat to Dean's left spoke. "I agree with Sam, the wordplay is quite humorous." Dean turned to see Castiel staring very seriously at the singing couple.

"Does no one else get how stupid this is?" Dean hissed. Before anyone could respond, Dean stormed out of the auditorium door.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Dean leaned against Baby's hood, fuming into the night sky. It was cold enough to see his huffs of breath, but he stubbornly refused to wait in the car like a child having a tantrum or to go back inside.

"Dean," Dean jumped and gasped.

Next to him, Cas stood casually like he hadn't just appeared from nowhere.

"Damnit, Cas. What do you want?"

Cas' eyes narrowed. "Sam advised I comfort you,"

"Well, I don't need comforting," Dean snapped. There was a long silence.

"I don't understand why the song upset you to such a degree." Cas said carefully.

"Its the whole damn musical! They're using our lives for shitty entertainment! It's messed up." Dean growled.

"But earlier today..." Cas said slowly, "You seemed.. unaffected by the play."

Dean's brow furrowed. "Well, it's uh, it's worse when it's you. I'm used to them messing with Sammy and me."

Cas moved even more into Dean's personal space than usual. "It's worse when it's about me." He stated.

"Yep," Dean said.

"It's not worse when its about  _us._ " Cas questioned. He leaned in even closer as if inspecting Dean's face.

"Nope," Dean answered immediately. He didn't back away from Cas' stare. He might have leaned in just a bit.

"Good," Cas said briskly, moving away and breaking the spell Dean was under.

Dean released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment if there's something I should change or you really liked. I think I might add to this after NaNoWriMo is over because I'll have more time to write.  
> Edit: after 200 aired I realised my AU will never compare to the brilliance, so this fic is complete. :)


End file.
